The Upside
by petite.poupee
Summary: Alice have been living in Aboveland for 3 years since her last calling to Underland. Having all hope lost in going back to Wonderland, she unexpectedly meets the White Queen of Marmoreal. HOW and WHY? Malice AU. Femslash. Read and Review to find out. T for now
1. Chapter 1

[ AU. Alice Femslash]

**THE UPSIDE**

"I imagine a line, a white line, painted on the sand and on the ocean, from me to you."  
― Jonathan Safran Foer, _Everything Is Illuminated_

"_If… it is what you wished for, you will return to your home"_

Alice snapped back to reality when she felt a rather hard tap on her left shoulder.

"Miss Kingsleigh, are we alright on the agreement?" asked the man before her.

"I believe that it is best that we move the shipping on an earlier date" she replied in all seriousness required. "Maybe, mid-September?"

The gentleman coughed. "Well, I guess you are right, we might not know the hurdles we may go through if we decide to time it exactly, I guess it is better that we did plan for assurance. Well then-" the man stood up from his seat, along with his companions. "I guess we shall be heading now to the ports and prepare the necessary papers"

"Yes, of course, Mister Digory. Thank you very much"

"No, thank you Miss Kingsleigh"

The men left with a nod and she curtsied in respect. As soon as the door had closed, Alice sighed, flopping down on her leather armchair. She sighed again. She knew she dazed off yet again while talking to her business partners. It was not a new occurrence to her; in fact, she knew it was this time of year that she felt this way, almost every year with no fail that she would remember things she had thought she had forgotten for a long time, her adventures in Underland, her friends- Thackery, Nivens, the Tweedles, Mally, Tarrant- and seemingly, oddly, the alluring voice of the White Queen's last words.

"Mirana…."

It pained her to forget Underland, no- Alice had not forgotten even if she thought she did. It was only because she was beginning to feel crazy and her reason- she could never return to Marmoreal. It wasn't that she did not find a way- oh but she did look for it- but it seems that she can never go back because there weren't any real dangers; she concluded to herself. She was not needed there anymore; she's back where she was supposed to belong, the Aboveland.

Alice rubbed her head in frustration.

She might never admit it but Alice knew that there was a huge possibility that she may never ever return. In the four years that had passed since then, Alice had travelled to her heart's content only to find out that her heart longed to stay in Underland. It was a stupid choice for her when she felt it. She regretted ever drinking that Jabberwocky's blood -_it tasted awful anyway_- to return home, to Aboveland, but she knew it was too late. She had vanished from Underland in a blink of an eye and she left what she held dear the most.

"_My champion…" _again the voice lingered in the air.

"Mirana…" she muttered. A part of her wishing someone might respond to her soft plea. Her plea for Mirana to reply to her with her sweet voice, saying her name in all love and tenderness. "How are you right now?"

This kept her thinking all night. Questions directed to the Queen of Marmoreal that are left unanswered to her dismay. She knew her wishing is hopeless yet she still continued.

A knock on the door moved her thoughts away from all things Underland.

"Yes, Enter"

"Miss Kingsleigh. You do remember that you have a business trip for England tomorrow?" her secretary informed.

"England? Elizabeth. Is this about mother's marriage proposals?" her eyes never looking up from the papers she was reading.

"Yes, your mother said it was an important business partner who wished to know you…"

"Her chores are so frustrating."

"If you say entertaining suitors is a chore, then it is"

"It's all about money; everything is revolving about money when my mother is involved."

"Well, yes. I believe it is true, but-"

"-but she would never listen" she exasperatedly said.

"Yes but, clearly, you must go Miss Alice. This business partner had requested for you strongly for a while now. If not their connections are strong and reliable but they are also major share holders in your business"

"I guess. I cannot let them be dismayed by my absence… as my mother wished. I shall go to England"

"Thank you Miss Alice"

The door closed with a short click.

"Well, back to England it is. Back to where everything had ended…" She gave out a shudder of breath, looking longingly as white snow poured out on her balcony window.

* * *

The day arrived that she was needed to be in England and she did travel back to England from the southern states. Ridding the carriage to the said estate, winding down the busy streets of the familiar place she once lived in, she reminisced her childhood, her years as an aspiring woman.

"So, what's the name of the suitor again?" Alice asked Elizabeth, her secretary without giving her a glance.

"It was-" the noise from the crowd got louder and Alice did not hear any of Elizabeth's words.

"What?" she glanced at Elizabeth.

"It's-" still she heard nothing with all the crowd noise.

"Never mind, Ellie. I won't hear it anyway"

Alice sighed. She will eventually know who it was. She didn't bother to ask again and went back into observing the busy streets. In the corner of her eyes, just a few seconds, she thought she saw someone very familiar.

"Who-?" her burrows furrowed trying to decipher the image she saw, she glanced back again. A lady... she saw her, awkwardly familiar she might add, was now exiting the dress shop, a bag in hand and two men following behind. That curly blonde waves almost like snow, that freakishly unusual hand gesture she knew too well. It was-

"Stop the carriage!"

"Why? Miss Kingsleigh" a startled Elizabeth cried out. "What?"

"Just stop the carriage Ellie!"

As soon as the carriage came to a halt, Alice jumped down the carriage. Her feet running down the cobble stone streets towards the dress shop.

"Miss Kingsleigh!" Ellie's voice evaporated in the air. Alice did not dare to look back at her companion nor did she even bother to look at who she was stumbling on to. people shouting at her for her carelessness yet she still continued pursuing her urge to find out the answer to her curious mind. If it was because of some hallucination she did not know -she had to find out. For Alice, she knew it herself, cannot and will not rest until her curiosity is satisfied... Not only that, but there was hope in her heart, maybe just a little that it was her expected outcome. She ran and ran, blind with hope and urgency.

Alice desperately tried to catch her breath for the shop was definitely a few blocks away from where her carraige halted. She had to defy her limits hoping she could still catch the lady. At the back of her mind she was afraid of this fluke, but she wanted the risk.

The shop, finally, came to her view. The towns people still buzzing around the corner, carraiges and cars honked and stop in front of it.

"A crowd! Great!" She sarcastically said to herself. She suddenly remembered the shop as it's name came to view. "Ofcourse. It had to be a very busy and famous shop!" she muttered defleatedly. She breathed deeply, her eyes wandering... Searching for that familliar tussle of hair.

"Oh please be here" She pleaded.

Her eyes searched, and searched, and searched. Finally, that hair , those lips- were getting lower?

"Oh great gods!"

The woman was entering a car! Alice with that realization, hurriedly gathered herself and ran pass the crowd.

"Stop! Please wait!" she shouted, her lungs gasping for air.

"Miss Alice!" her secretary called from the carraige in the distance.

"No! No!" _Please, oh dear lords, stop. _She pleads internally._  
_

Just as she was emerging from the crowd, though she was petite she had a hard time. people squeezing her, bumping to her left and right. _There_!

She got a glance from a fair distance. _It can't be. It's impossible! How can they be here. It's… It's a miracle. _Alice thought while her heart was speeding up in the anxiousness that was building. Alice continued to thrive forward, squeezing herself free. Time had just stopped as she had realized what she saw. She would never mistake those hands, those long slender arms, that posture, that hair, those dark colored lips for someone else. It had to be only one person.

Next: Alice arrives at the Manor.

[Read and Review]


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer: I do not own Alice in Wonderland. Just the story concept._

**The Upside**

_She was there._

"Miss…."

"Miss Kingsleigh?"

She only heard murmurs. It was familiar to her ears, these words that are sprouting from this stranger's mouth. What was that again? Oh yes, it was her name.

"We're here" The noisy hoofs and neigh of the horse reached her ears, the carriage still rolling on the cold august earth. Her mind wondered of what was happening to her surroundings; apparently she still did not budge from her slumbering state and remained oblivious to the events. The words played in her mind. We are here. _We are here?_ She thought. _Where was she supposed to go? _

"Huh?" Alice Kingsleigh stirred, and soon opened her eyes- her brown pools making a vivid image of the girl sitting in front of her, a natural Victorian female, she would always note to Elizabeth's appearance.

"Huh, Ellie?" she muttered questioningly.

"Oh, Miss. We're here at the Daubarry's Estate" Ellie replied once more.

"The what?" she asked again, her hand stroking her temples.

"The Daubarry's, Madame. The one your mother wanted you to meet with?" She supplied Alice's concerns.

"How long was I asleep?"

"Ever since we had landed by boat, Madame. As soon as you entered the carriage" she replied. "You were very exhausted from the trip, Miss Kingsleigh… that you did not even eat lunch while we were travelling"

Alice wondered. Was it all a dream? The one that she had stopped the carriage just to see the lady that was walking out of the dress shop…? Was the longing sickness getting to her and made her hallucinate what she wanted to see? But she felt so tired, sore in fact. Was it really just a dream, her subconscious desire to meet her friends from Underland? Alice shook her head slowly and gazed back to Elizabeth's concerned face.

"I was… asleep? The whole time?" her brows furrowed.

Elizabeth Marie simply nodded in confirmation to her lady's question.

"We never stopped the carriage?"

"Never"

"We must have stopped at one point? The town… perhaps?" she pressed on.

"No, Madame. We did not stop at all. We took the journey for two hours from the harbor, Madame"

Alice sat there deflated about the events. Clearly she, in herself, believed that what had transpired was real. But if Elizabeth was really telling the truth, she had to be the crazy one. Elizabeth opened the carriage door and stepped out of the large clearing.

"Well then, shall I announce of your arrival, Miss?"

Alice followed her secretary and gently stepped down the carriage.

"Yes, of course. Thank you" Alice smiled and so her secretary did her job.

Alice took her time walking, the grasses were dull due to the cold weather, yet the hedges were kept clean and perfect. Though flowers do not bloom and the leaves were turning orange and brown, it was a view to savor. It was so much like what she had witnessed in Underland the second time she came back, the time where she was needed in order to slay the Jabberwocky. And the time where she had actually met the Queen of Underland, her White Queen and she became her Champion. Alice smiled at the memory.

She gazed at the trees, her eyes closed as if she was listening to them, she nodded and responded silently, and there she smiled again. Alice had never forgotten how the trees in' Wonderland 'talked like people. She was very fond of it especially since the White Queen introduced it to her. It was fun to know the feelings of things she never had imagined would speak. Sometimes, she had spoken to her plants in her estate, just to reminisce her time with her Queen. Those times when they had strolled the gardens of Marmoreal, their laughs and stories, both eager to know each other, even if it was for a short while. She had come to love what Mirana showed her. She admired her queen's kindness and her gentleness towards her beloved subjects. She came to love that, and she had yet to profess it to Mirana. Alice sighed.

She felt the wind in her face, once very soft "It's a nice breather; the fresh air here is really good" she said to herself as she took a deep breath and exhaled contentedly, "but, Underland is definitely more relaxing…" the second time the wind came, was rather harsh. Who could blame them… for it was already late August and cold air circulated the area, thus the wind made her shiver.

* * *

The estate was gigantic, though not as big as what she had accumulated after four years of hard earned business trades. But, she loved the landscape. It was the middle of the afternoon and the cold breeze was getting to her.

Alice was now waiting in the tea room, along with her secretary or her lady-in-waiting, Elizabeth Marie. The manor was very well kept; the old English style still remained as its accent. For Alice it was a memory to be fond of. For years, Alice had lived in the confines of Chinese Traditions, her house having Chinese accents as well. Being back in England after four fruitful years was a reward, as she may say so herself.

"I really do prefer the English Interiors rather than the Chinese ones" Elizabeth said, sipping her Earl Grey Tea.

Alice wondered back to the castle in Marmoreal, it did not have English accents or chine ones; it has the touch of the Queen in it. Everything was peculiarly white, from the floor to the walls as well as the ceiling and objects of display. Alice came from England and she did want English interiors but she never cared about it when she was staying at the palace. Rather to feel home sick in the unfamiliar place, she felt quite welcomed and homey.

Elizabeth's tea cup slightly clattered as she placed it a top of the saucer, Alice snapped back from her ridiculously long reminiscing and responded to her secretary's concerns.

"I second your motion, dear Ellie. It seems that even living outside of your homeland makes you look for similar things. China is nice, but it still does not compare to home here in London"

"Yes, of course we both lived here for like…. Half of our lives, isn't that so Miss?" Ellie smiled, her eyes closed as she savored the clear smell of Earl Tea before her.

"Yes, we have lived here half our lives…" she said "Yet I wish I could live the other half in Underland…" and muttered the rest.

"What was that, Miss Kingsleigh? You wanted to live the other half…? Where?"

"Oh , No. I was just imagining the perfect place in my mind" Alice closed her eyes as she imagined the place she longed to be. She imagined Underland having a party, dancing and singing. Her friends laughing with her, waving at her for her return and the Queen smiling, as she too waved at her and nods at the acknowledgement she was there in Underland. It was a happy scene, Alice would say. It was so perfect, yet it was an impossible scheme.

"And where is this perfect place, if I may ask, Lady Kingsleigh?" Startled, Alice eyes snapped open and her head quickly turned to the now closing doors of the manor. A man in grey coat walked maturely, his features were very good actually, and Alice would say he was handsome at one point. His pale blonde locks brushing by his ears elegantly like silk. Alice had been reminded of familiar colored locks though she brushed it off her mind.

"It's good to finally meet you, Lady Kingsleigh" the man said as he walked towards Alice and her secretary. Ellie now standing and her head bowed slightly.

Alice stood from her seat; gracefully she might add and curtsied to the man before her. Alice reached out her gloved hand and the man gladly took it in his and kissed her, a sign of respect to high class ladies.

"Lord Daubarry, if I may presume?" Alice replied.

"Yes, I am a Daubarry, but I am Andrew Daubarry, the younger brother of whom you call Lord Daubarry" was his reply, a smile playing on his lips, his teeth glistening like pearl in delight.

"Well, Sir Andrew. It's a pleasure to meet you" she smiled as she withdrew her hand from his grasp. "Is your brother not here?"

"Yes, he is not here at the moment for he had an urgent matter to attend to. It would seem that he had visited her fiancé's estate in the neighboring town. But he had informed me that he will be staying here in the manor, his fiancé at tow for the holidays"

"Oh, is that so. Congratulations to him" she smiled delighted at the news. "Well, it's quite a fun story actually, how he stumbled upon his lady"

"Well, then I must hear of it when we have time" came Alice's amused reply.

"Of course, we do have plenty of time…" he said, his eyes suddenly wondered off as if he was embarrassed about something.

Alice knew what was coming next. She knew ever since she laid eyes upon this male before her. He was what she had thought as soon as those doors opened and revealed his form.

"For, I am the one who wished to court you… Milady" he said, a half smile played his lips and his eyes averted slightly as if Alice's eyes were boring into his. It was inevitably and clear as crystal that he was embarrassed and nervous.

"I see" was Alice's only reply.

Andrew rubbed the back of his neck, clumsily smiling at his own actions. Alice for one thought it was rather cute for a man to be this embarrassed and so she let him amuse her. Alice felt pity to the man so she spoke up, not wanting to put his efforts in vain. He had been the one to fund her travel from China to England just for him to meet her. She might as well do this man the favor of getting to know her... even if they were just to become friends. Well, Alice could not firmly state that for feelings do change. So she asked a very casual question in hopes to remove the dead air between them.

"Would he be back today?"

Andrew's face lit up, happy in fact that the lady before him continued to converse with him.

"Yes, he would, for he had left a few days ago" he replied in the most joyous tone. "Uhm…May I join you for tea?" nervousness tinted his tone.

"Of course. You may, I would be a pleasure" Alice smiled with a court nod. "Ellie, please do sit down" Alice Kingsleigh gestured to her secretary. Andrew as a gentleman drew the chairs as he let the ladies sit down. He pulled a chair for himself while Elizabeth poured him his tea.

"Well then, how about we talk about your trip?" He started.

"My trip, it was very exhausting but I managed. The seas are rather harsh in this time of year"

"Yes, the breezes are very cold, is it not?" he questioned, sipping from his tea.

Alice took a bite of her cake and simply nodded as a reply.

"Since, tomorrow will be September… there is nothing unusual to it" Elizabeth said.

"You are definitely right, Lady Elizabeth" The three laughed heartily and continued their conversation. The afternoon grew more dark and cold and before they knew it, supper had already come and they were seated accordingly in the dining table. The light of the chandelier which brightly lit up the room kept the host and the guest in comfortable warmth. Though they were relocated to another dinning place their conversation did not come to a halt. To Alice it was something common she had experienced yet she can't help feeling the similarity of this young man to someone she had known dearly.

"I cannot believe that time had passed so quickly, you are definitely a charmer, sir" Alice said, still laughing at his latest joke. Alice had found that Mister Andrew Daubarry, a kind and gentle man, full of funny antics and spontaneity was like the crazy Tarrant that she had missed when she left Underland. Oh now she misses Tarrant, her best friend, her so –called brother. Alice sighed. The homesickness was now getting to her, and she knew that. _It will be always like this-_ she thought. If things kept her remembering events from Underland she might go crazy, but she willed herself to make this a memorable and fun night so she pushed those feelings at the back of her mind.

"Well, thank you Miss Kingsleigh"

"Just Alice" she replied. Andrew Daubarry kept quiet, a little shock at the given familiarity that Alice had given him. He smiled.

"Very well, Miss Alice…" he mused.

The sound of the door reached their ears a minute late. "Well, it seems that you lad and lasses had met each other and had become quiet friendly with each other" a booming voice of a man came into ear range.

Alice turned around and saw this man, looking very similar to Andrew only that he looked much more matured and a tad taller than the man he had conversed for a while. Andrew stood up from his seat and walked to his brother to give the man a brotherly hug.

"It is good to see you brother!" exclaimed the youngest Daubarry.

"I see you have met, Lady Alice" Alice stood from her seat as she was addressed by Lord Daubarry.

"Pleasure to finally meet you, Lord Daubarry. You are looking rather dashing tonight "Alice smiled and curtsied.

"My, my, what a charming lady you are, very witty I might say so" he said adjusting his tie, "And please do call me James"

"Thank you, Lord James" replied the witty Alice. She then gestured to her secretary Ellie and continued introductions. Soon, another clack from the door was heard and a lady came into view. Alice's eyes widened the very moment she saw the lone figure enter the dining hall.

"Well, since we are introducing ourselves, I'd like you to meet my future wife…"

Alice was dumbstruck. Numb from her surroundings. The only thing she could hear was the forthcoming footsteps that was getting louder and louder. She had caught her breath yet again. She could not breathe and her heart was now racing, rapidly like a horse who wanted to get free. Lord James Daubarry's lips moved and yet no words came out. She could only visualize it in her mind what he was trying to saying and it was coming very clear to her that what he said was what she was expecting at that moment.

"Mirana"

Next: Alice continues her musing. See everyone's reaction.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters.

**The Upside**

The warmth that she was currently feeling was bliss to her lonely heart. The scent that she was so used to filled her nostrils and calmed her anxious mind. Alice kept her face buried on the neck of her one true love- her Queen. She felt so contented and so alive that she never dreamed to be separated from Mirana again. Her anxiety to return to Underland was diminishing now that she had what she needed, and that was for Mirana to be close to her.

"Alice? What are you doing?" Andrew Daubarry's voice broke her reverie. The girl opened her confused eyes, wondering what she had done wrong for her to be broken from her warm embrace. She looked at the people around her, who were all wearing the same shocked and confused faces. What was wrong? She asked herself. She took a step back and released the woman from her embrace.

She observed them, but was still confused. Her brows knitted together, her head pounding to release answers for her to understand the situation she was in. She willed herself to look again though her eyes waivered in fear to face the mistake. With her brown pools, she looked at the woman before her. The woman was Mirana. She had Mirana's eyes, she had her face, her lips, her hair, her everything. She felt Mirana there, she has to be Mirana. Alice pondered, screaming to herself that what she is seeing right now, at this moment, is the truth. That she was not mistaken.

The champion of Underland looked at her Queen's eyes, only to find it looking back at her. Her queen's eyes showed confusion and shock. _Why was she confused?_ Alice thought. _Doesn't she know me?_ _She must know. She has to know me._ Alice wished that she could see just one hint that this was Mirana who was in front of her. But there was none. Not even a curt nod from the people around her.

Her eyes suddenly found the floor interesting as well as biting her trembling lips. She knew what was wrong. The one she held on to was not who she had hoped it was. Alice only could conclude that the woman before her was not her Mirana. She felt tears suddenly stinging her eyes, and slowly it trickled down her pale cheeks.

"…Miss Kingsleigh?" The woman's voice reached her ears. _They sound like Mirana's,_ Alice thought. Alice felt the velvety voice drumming right at her ear. She shivered, trembled at it. Alice's body shook as if she felt the cold air rush through her at full force. It was this effect that she hated, she felt more alone than ever, she felt numb.

Elizabeth noticed Alice shaking shoulders, her hands willed it to hold her employer's shoulder to comfort and relax the girl. She knew what her employer was feeling for she had seen it plenty of times. It was in this time that Alice felt lost; when the Alice Kingsleigh detested the situation she was in, where her employer Alice Kingsleigh felt she had nowhere to move her chess piece. Wherein Alice was 'checkmate' at her own game. Yet this was different, a hell lot of different- and Elizabeth knew. This was Alice broken.

Elizabeth Marie had two things in mind, one is to apologize and talk Alice into normalcy once more or two, to drag Alice out of the awkward situation and let the girl rest for the day. As her secretary she had to take care of her employer's well being and as a friend, she found it as a duty to protect and comfort her. So Elizabeth took Alice's hands and with an intent to excuse them both for dinner.

Andrew Daubarry took note of Elizabeth's soft excuse and nodded as well as offered to escort them to their chambers, Elizabeth only looked at him with kind eyes, hoping that he would at least understand that Alice must be left alone to relax. Andrew as understanding as he could be, nodded as he took the liberty to give Alice's secretary quick directions to their chambers. Elizabeth Marie bobbed her head slightly to Andrew's direction and curtsied as she excused themselves from the lot, but without having a petty glance at the woman who solely struck Alice to the nerves, and emotionally crippling the girl.

"Forgive us, but I believe my employer needs to rest. Thank you for the kind introductions. Lord James" Elizabeth looked at James and curtsied, "Sir Andrew" she continued, as she repeated the actions "Lady Mirana" she finally said. Alice could only shudder at the name that left her secretary's mouth.

"Good night" with that farewell leaving Elizabeth's lips. Alice took one brave final glance at the couple and her suitor and walked quietly behind Elizabeth. When the door was about to close tightly behind them, Alice stopped.

"Wait" she spoke ever so quietly. Elizabeth and the other inhabitants of the living room turned to her "I'm sorry, it was very rude of me to suddenly jump at you, Lady Mirana. I'm … I -" she started to stutter, her voice breaking. Alice wanted to know why her affections have not been returned to her, she wanted to ask what the problem was but in the far end of her silent bickering she wouldn't want to know the answer, she stopped herself from pleading and acted more civilized.

Alice breathed, too difficult for her liking, "… I, I just thought you were someone I knew. I just missed her dearly" she confessed, her tone with such longing, pleading, that it may have reached the soul of those who were listening and pitied her. With a sigh, she took one final glance to Mirana's eyes, with hope that somewhere in those dark brown pools was the one she knew. She hoped that at least the woman in front of her would speak and confirm the silent musings running in her little head. Sadly, not a word was uttered. Alice glanced down at the floor, once more finding it rather interesting for a few seconds and then thought it was not so interesting anymore in the other second that lapse. Soon, Alice trotted down the remaining path way towards the door and left the awkward scene.

Andrew looked puzzled, his eyes still attached to the now closed door where he took the final image of Alice Kingsleigh's back disappearing. He knew that something was up. He knew that this event was soon to be followed. The clearing of his brother's throat pushed him out of his heavy musings and turned his attention to James.

"I'm terribly sorry for what happened, Mirana" Andrew started. His eyes were moving rapidly back and forth, it was visible that there was a slight embarrassment in him due to the awkward interruption.

"It's alright, it was nothing really. I am but a bit startled by her actions" she said with her most softly spoken voice, and without passing the gesture of her eyes looking kind that Andrew always remembered. "I too… would do the same if I dearly missed someone" she spoke as if she felt the same thing the girl who previously showed affection to her felt. Andrew nodded in acknowledgment of the situation and only breathed deeply then sighing.

"Well, shall we continue dinner?" he offered. His brother looked at him with hard eyes like he usually does and bobbed his head slightly to concede his brother's offer. He turned to his fiancé and held out his arm. Mirana looked back to this man who was holding out his arm to her, she took it as a sign for her to follow in his steps, so she slipped her arms in those arms like any lady would.

"Shall we?" Lord James Daubarry said.

"Of course" Mirana could only politely riposte.

* * *

The night would have been better off not meeting the host's fiancé. Alice mused as she paced rapidly back and forth as though she was attempting to make a path on the expensive British rug of her bed chamber. She rubbed her chin and bit her lip trying to understand what had happened in the dining hall. It was obvious that she had humiliated herself and gained a painful ache along with it. It was obvious that something was not right. There has to be something wrong in that picture, she continued to ponder. Everything was wrong point-blank.

Alice gave up thinking and flopped down into the luscious bed. She deeply sighed. Her eyes were covered now by her arm as if she was blocking out anything she might see.

"She's not Mirana, Alice" she told herself. "There was nothing to hint her that she was indeed Mirana" she continued to argue with herself.

"But, why does she look so like Mirana?" she breathed heavily. "Oh! For God's sake Alice sleep!" she exasperatedly screamed to herself along with jerking her hands on her side, waving in full frustration. "I must be going crazy." She breathed heavily. Her eyes slowly closed as she willed herself to drift off to dreamland where she knew she would experience her real Mirana.

* * *

The door closed slightly and the light from the hallway faded in an instant with a soft click. There was a deep breath that escaped the person's lips as if the person was experiencing difficulty in breathing. Slowly, the hands reluctantly left the door knob alone.

Elizabeth was worried about her friend and employer. She dutifully walked by her employer's bedroom door to check if Alice had slept. But to her surprise there was a person standing in the dimly lit hallway. She heard knocking, ever so lightly at the door. She figured that it was from the person whose hands were rested on the mahogany-made door. Elizabeth took this a sign to scurry off to the small corner of a pillar. She watched carefully, her eyes slitting in hope to see who the person was. She had observed that the figure had stayed there for a few moments, as if she was waiting or Alice to answer the gesture. When there was none the person took the liberty to slightly open the door and peaked through it, it was brief as Elizabeth could only tell from the distance. It made her wonder who the figure was and why was it standing or waiting by Alice's bedchamber. The only thought that ran into Elizabeth's mind that it was Alice's suitor who might be checking the poor girl's predicament. Elizabeth watched as the person left the spot in front of her employer's room. The foot falls fading ever so lightly at the end of the hallway.

Elizabeth Marie sighed, her back resting by the wall.

"It seems that Sir Andrew checked Miss Kingsley's well being" she muttered to herself. "Well… or maybe not."

So, without further delay, Elizabeth started to walk back to her chambers. Little did she know, that a soft thud followed slightly after she stepped away.

"Elizabeth is that you?"

Elizabeth abruptly turned and hit her head on the pillar with a yelp.

"Oh, dear…" she muttered. "That was definitely painful" she mused to herself.

"Oh, gods, are you alright Elizabeth?" Alice's footfalls came into view.

"Yes, I'm alright. I was just about to check on you Milady" she said.

"I thought you were the one who opened my bed chamber's door"

"Well, it was not me… Sir Andrew, perhaps?" Elizabeth inquired, her eyes closed as she rubbed her sore head.

"No, I would know if it's a man. It's oddly feminine, the figure by my door" sighed Alice. "Oh, well it's very late. I might get a clue on it in the morning. Are you sure you're alright?" she asked again.

"Definitely fine, Alice"

"Alice?" the girl chuckled. "It's been a long time since you called me casually, maybe I should check your bump"

"No, I'm really alright" Elizabeth took note of Alice's concerned face, her searching eyes and all. It gave her a hint to smile at her employer's reactions.

Alice's eyes soften as soon as she saw Elizabeth's smile. "Okay. See you in the morning then Ellie" with a soft pat on Elizabeth's shoulder and a soft graze by the hand she left the lady and entered her room.

Elizabeth stood there with a soft smile tugging her lips. She did wonder how Alice Kingsleigh charmed her way into her heart.

* * *

Next: How will a day go by in the manor with Mirana and Alice together? [Review please]


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters or Alice in Wonderland.

A/N: An update! Hoorah! And thank you for the reviews guys, I hope you'd review more on my story and let me know what you think about it, in positive ways, that is. This is Slightly AU, since this is a few years after the movie setting. Malice!

**The Upside**

The morning sun simply greeted the people in the manor with a warm light –passing through their window. If our heroine was so normal, then she would still be in bed like the other occupants of the house – yet, she is a different story from the others.

The cobble stones were wet from the morning dew, and the soft flower petals were just blooming by the cracks as she walked in an agonizingly slow pace. Her eyes wandered back and forth at the intricate detail of the mosaic lined path, blue, red then back to blue again. Alice had noted. The sun was just breaking through the black night and the wind was sweeping peacefully by her dress, making it dance softly in a rhythm she desired. She looked at the sky and took in the first rays of light in her hands.

"Must've been walking for a long while now…" she said to herself.

Alice had been on a stroll at the gardens– for two hours– before the sun had broken through the fairly dim-lit sky. She – Alice– felt the need to clear her mind or so she hope she could.

The girl stared at the blue mosaic tiles that reminded her of the previous evening. She repeatedly wondered who gave her a midnight visit last night. It was dark and she could hardly tell who it was. She had thought that maybe she had experienced a very vivid dream or a déjà vu of a figure standing by her door, whispering words she cannot decipher. _Maybe Elizabeth was lying to me_. Alice shook her head. _Maybe she was the one who talked to me, or some maid. I'd have to scratch out someone though… but Elizabeth thought it was a man who made that midnight visit to my chambers…_ she frowned at the thought. She was also thinking that it was inappropriate for the men to sneak a peek at a sleeping lady. The champion of Underland shook her head, dismissing the thought.

"Yet, oddly, it felt womanly…" she then concludes.

Her feet skipped across the patterned walk way, alternating between red and blue. Never minding the surroundings as she continued to muse about last night's happening, including the dinner escapade. She sighed frustrated with the happenings, embarrassed as well. The wind– suddenly– harshly rushed by her. Her messy golden locks meshed with the morning breeze and covered her vision for a short while, yet it did not stop her from her playful walking until she had found a barricade– a wall which she could have felt coming. Oddly, the wall was not hard, but soft and petite.

Her brows rose up in confusion, followed by her eyes. The thing that was clearly visible was a face, and locks with a light hue, which are very unnatural for normal people to have.

And, then it hits her head-on like a deer caught in the headlights.

"Perhaps, it would be a good thing that you look at where you are going?" Mirana looked back at Alice with an intense yet oddly a kind gaze,

"I-" stuttered our heroine.

She chuckled, Mirana had chuckled and Alice found it confusing. _Was she laughing at me?! _ Alice thought or rather screamed in her head.

"It's, well… " Mirana continued to giggle. "You could be really childish at times, Alice"

"I-" Alice began, thinking if she should just reply normally or give the woman a witty reply, though her musings ended up still with the latter. "I think being childish had its perks if such a lovely lady like you gave me a morning smile"

"Oh my, what a charmer you are" Mirana raised a pale brow. It was Alice's turn to chuckle.

"I was" she simply said.

"You were?" the one called Mirana raised a brow in puzzlement unsure of how she would react to that simple statement.

"It…" _No. I couldn't possibly just blurt something out. _"It's nothing. It's just that I haven't heard anyone telling me I'm a charmer anymore" she replied.

"Is that so, I'm very sorry if it was something rude to say to you" replied the woman.

"No, it's… it's actually quite nostalgic, it's nice and comforting to hear it…" Alice softly said. She gazed deeply at Mirana's eyes, she wanted a hint to this situation, as to why Mirana looked like the Queen, her Queen, but still not acting like she was supposed to. Alice would really love to have Mirana here standing in front of her now, and not someone posing like her. There was something amiss and she knew it—and it hurts her, just by being in the blind spot.

"It's good to hear that, my dear, sweet Alice…" Her hand reached out and touched Alice's face. Even though she was startled, contemplating if this was some sheer joke, she wanted—so badly, to nuzzle the hand that gave her chilled cheeks warmth. Mirana smiled at Alice. Soon, it was not only simply touching the face but caressing it lovingly. Alice wondered for a bit, this unusual yet comforting gesture was so familiar. She had experienced this a few times with the Queen of Marmoreal. It was so kind, so gentle and so inviting. It made her heart burst in bliss and excitement. It sent shivers down her spine. Alice reached up at the hand, grasping it, reassuringly squeezing it just to make sure that this was no dream, a reality that was fool-proof. She felt the hand squeezed back. Alice, closed her eyes, she wanted this to last, the feeling that it gave her. If this was a dream she wished it would not end. It just had to stop here.

"Oh, Alice… I missed you so much" the woman whispered, so quietly that Alice had barely caught it. Alice shocked, did she hear it correctly, and she asked herself. That the woman in front of her had missed her and had stated her musings? Was this real? The champion gazes questioningly at her, at Mirana, who only nodded as if she had heard Alice's questions.

"Alice…I'm here"

She cried, Alice cried at those simple words. She had dreamt of it, coming out from Mirana's lips for so long. Three years of searching and waiting and here she was, standing in front of her, very real, very visible and solid— The White Queen of Marmoreal, her beloved Queen—_my beloved queen_.

Mirana silently cried as well. She had found Alice, at last. And this was real, but she knew this was not going to last. But she kept her grounds; she wanted to savor the moment, once again reunited with her champion.

"Mirana… Mirana…" Alice cried out her name. "I-I thought I was never going to see you, or Underland or… or… I tried. I really tried to get back. I- I shouldn't have left. I regretted it. I want to stay there in Underland with everyone… but— but It… I was too late to realize that it was only a one way trip back" she cried, as she explained her feelings. "I-I searched every rabbit hole to find a way back, everyone in England. I-I shouldn't have—"

The queen hushed her pleads with a pale finger pressing on the girls lips. Then her hands were brought up to her champions face, wiping the tear-stained faced with delicate fingers "I know, Alice, I know" she only said. Alice once again burst into tears, nuzzling the crook of the queen's neck. She, Mirana, only embraced her fragile champion.

* * *

Elizabeth woke up at her usual early time to prepare breakfast for her master— Mistress Alice. She did her normal routine of gathering Alice's favourite meals and drink, which was an Earl Grey tea, sweetened with milk and honey. Yes, it was so unusual to drink tea so sweetly but it was what Alice preferred ever since she had worked under the woman.

Gathering the tray and bidding farewell to the kitchen staff, she trotted up the stairs to the left corner of the wing and towards Alice's door. She knocked on the mahogany, hoping that Alice was awake. There was no answer. Elizabeth knocked once more.

"Miss Alice?" she called.

She grabbed the knob, twisting it, it was open. She took a peek only to see the bed already made, finely. A usual thing when Miss Alice made the bed.

"Where could she be?" She retreated from the room and went back to the grand lobby, only to find the woman emerging from the great double doors with the Lord's fiancé towed.

"Miss Alice!" Elizabeth called out. Quickly rushing to her master's side "You look chilled, I've better get the bath running, you're ghostly pale. Have you been walking there since this early morning?"

"I have but-"

"You know you have a condition with cold weather, Miss! Your mother will fret if she knew you got ill again, please, Miss take the bath to warm yourself. I'll ready the bath." With that Elizabeth turned around, hurriedly, and prepared the lady's bath.

"I see you have a very loyal maid with you" Mirana noted.

"S-She's not really a maid, she's my secretary, and she had worked for me since I started the family business"

"I'm really sorry about your dress, my Quee-"

"Mirana, Alice. I'm Mirana here…" she sternly said. Alice was about to ask more questions but from the dining hall, Lord Daubarry's voice boomed.

"I know you have a lot of questions, we shall answer them in time… perhaps, if you get a hold of Hatter, but for now, let us pretend"

Alice complained, "I… I can't" she was not going to act like Mirana and here were no more than mere strangers living in this mansion, but if the queen told her what could have she had done. Yet, she pleaded.

Mirana's eyes looked at her with sorrow, she hugged the girl, and whispered soft encouragements"Yes, you can… Just until we find Hatter, I know he emerged from Underland as well, barely the same time as me"

"But, what if we can't find him, how many of you are here? What really happened there—"

"Mirana?" the lord's voice called out, the door from the dining hall clicked open and he walked in. Mirana eyed Alice, apologetically conveying to her to forgive her with her soon to be actions. Mirana walked up to the Lord and kissed him lightly on the cheek and took her place by his arm.

"Good morning, dear" the queen said, a smile pasted on her pale face. The man smiled, feeling lucky of his prize and ushered them back to the dining hall. Elizabeth emerged again from the grand staircase; Alice paused momentarily and looked at the retreating back of the couple. Her blood boiled, she knew what it was and she wanted to act on it, she wanted to, but she couldn't for it was her queen's plead. The girl clenched her fist tightly, this was not going well, she had to find answers and that would me she must find Hatter. Hatter who had the answers the queen refused to give, but where will she start to look for her friend?

She shook her head; she knew this will be hard, but for the sake of getting out this blind confinement in knowledge she had to do her best— if she wants to let Mirana know of her true feelings and desires. For now she shall wait, and do the best she can.

"Miss Alice?"

Alice broke from her trance as soon as Elizabeth's voice came into earshot. "Yes, I'm coming, and Elizabeth will you ready a carriage for departure into town?"

"Yes, of course, Milady"

* * *

The carriage was prepared, accordingly, and Alice was waiting to board it. As she was about to climb on to it, she found Andrew Daubarry, walking hurriedly by the stairwell, clutching his cane, hat, and coat.

"I should accompany you to the town, Milady" he said, promptly placing himself beside Alice while offering his hand for her to grab as support.

"I think, it's not necessary for you to go with me, sir, if you have appointments to attend to. But if you must insist, I appreciate it" she smiled. Andrew smiled back, glad that Alice accepted his offer.

"If it's not rude to ask, why are you in such a hurry to get to town?"

She hadn't thought of that, how would she explain it though? She froze, completely out of response for the moment. Elizabeth caught her master's reaction and supplied an answer, Alice sighed in relief.

"Miss Alice, had to check early appointments in a store we passed by from our journey, I believe it was a pick up order at a dress and hat shop" she said.

"The best hat shop in town, I presume?"

"Yes, only the best" Alice smiled, and there the three had board the carriage, respectively taking their place by the window.

The town was as usual magnificent in Alice's eyes, she grew up here, the stone cobble floors and the small stores she had brought some of her things, her books especially, the little house she once lived in. Memories kept rushing back to her along with the feelings it held. The scenery passed like a blur to them until the carriage came to stop in front of the unusual dress and hat shop. It was definitely new, Alice said to herself. The one standing here before was a small flower shop which have seemed to be out of business now. The most odd thing that Alice noticed that the shop's name was insanely familiar. Like she had seen this in her dream before they had arrived at the estate.

The door opened and one by one the slipped out the carriage. While Andrew gave quick instructions to the coach, she and her secretary pressed forward. The glass door was heavy, both girls opened it with a chime of cluttered bells, to many for an ordinary shop, the champion noted. She looked around, everything was unusual, the dresses were very vibrant, the hats were out of this world, so very advance in their conservative society. She knew well who might have had this crazy ideas out. Oh, yes, she knew who owned this place.

Alice, smirked, now she will find the answers.

Elizabeth went forward to the desk, taking a small glimpse at some unfinished work.

For nowhere, a chirpy voice called out. "Coming!"

There stood what she was looking for, or who she was looking for. "Hatter."

"Oh dear..."

TBC

[Reviews anyone? Greatly appreciated!]


End file.
